Kemuri Kumohasaki
Kemuri Kumohasaki is a former Marine and bounty hunter born in Magnolia. Appearance Kemuri is a muscular, well-built man of moderate height and weight. He is usually seen smoking one or two cigars and has a roll of more cigars on his left forearm. No matter how hot or cold it is, he usually wears a white-ish gray jacket with brown gloves and fur and does not wear anything underneath his jacket. Kemuri keeps his saber strung across his back when not using it. To match the jacket and keep a "tough guy" look, he wears blue jeans and combat boots. Personality Most of the time, Kemuri keeps a tough and serious demeanor and puts his work ahead of anything else he does. He gets annoyed very easily and has a pretty short temper. While he sometimes acts insubordinately it's usually because the people he cares about are in danger unless he does something or if he feels like he is in debt. Other than that, Kemuri is a bit arrogant and usually has a face that says "I get things done!" Story Born and raised in northwest Magnolia, Kemuri trained and fought alongside the Marines for most of his life and became a Captain. A year after he was promoted, Kemuri let a group of wizards escape and pretended they escaped from him because their leader saved him from drowning. After this and many other acts of insubordinance, Kemuri left the Marines and became a bounty hunter for 4 and a half years. Once he realized he was starting to get famous, he decided to lay low and stop getting rewards for a while. Equipment Saber: Kemuri uses a silver saber that has a red hilt, a yellow pommel, and a notch coming out of it to provide defense. Inside the very tip of it is a small vacuum that can suck an enemy's magic power and channel it to the lacrimal inside the yellow pommel. Kemuri can use this lacrimal to augment his saber's swings or direct the enemy's magic right back at them. His saber is usually strung across his back when he's not using it. Cigars: Kemuri can use the cigars on his left forearm to light up and stuff into the enemy's face so he can buy a few moments to escape or strike back although Kemuri usually judt smokes all of his cigars in one day. Skills and Abilities Enhanced Endurance: During his time with the Marines, Kemuri underwent strenuous, exhausting, and body building training on a daily basis which allows him to last long in a fight and take hits without much damage. Enhanced Strength: During his time with the Marines, Kemuri underwent strenuous, exhausting, and body building training on a daily basis which grants him enough power to break walls or crack the ground. Expert Swordsman: During his time with the Marines, Kemuri sparred with his comrades on a daily basis for hours in order to hone his abilities with his saber. He also fought many criminals who were proficient fighters and gained experience from those encounters. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: During his time with the Marines, Kemuri sparred with his comrades on a daily basis for hours in order to hone his fighting skills. He also fought many criminals who knocked his saber out of his hand and forced him to use his fists. Magic Smoke Magic: Kemuri once at a rare fruit that granted him the power to turn any part of his body into smoke. Although it moves at a slow pace, Kemuri can stretch his smoke to grab an enemy. If an enemy attempts to strike any part of his body, that part will usually turn into smoke unless the enemy uses any liquid to solidify Kemuri's body or if the enemy uses wind and creates a static charge. Category:Wizard